


Angels Would Fall

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan does some thinking about Rommie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Would Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from 'Angels Would Fall,' off Melissa Etheridge's album 'Breakdown.'

_The rope that's wrapped around me_  
is cutting through my skin,  
and the doubts that have surrounded me  
are finding their way in. 

It's funny - I've never found Commonwealth protocol restrictive before. It was always the rock I stood on, the compass that guided me. But I look at you now and find myself questioning the rules that forbid an avatar to be involved with their ship's crew. It seems... unfair to you somehow.

_I keep it close to me,_  
like a holy man prays.  
In my desperate hour,  
it's better, better that way... 

I would never say so directly - not to you, not yet, anyway - but I think that's because my whole view of you has changed since Harper gave you your body, and your freedom. I'd joked with you before that my heart belonged to you and Sara both - my ship and my lady, respectively - but I never imagined that you would be the one to begin filling the void Sarah's absence has left in my life. Or that that the things I'm contemplating for us would even be possible...

_So I'll come by and see you again._  
I'll be such a very good friend.  
Have mercy on my soul,  
I will never let you know  
where my mind has been. 

For now, though, I'm keeping this all to myself. It's best, at least for the moment, and I wouldn't want to risk spooking you with sudden declarations of love and affection.

Meanwhile, I'll continue to be 'just a friend,' though I don't expect that to last long. It's only a matter of time before you realize things have changed, and I honestly hope you'll see it as a change for the better.

_Angels never came down -_  
there's no one here they wanna hang around.  
But if they knew,  
if they knew you at all,  
then one by one, the angels,  
angels would fall... 

_I've crept into your temple,_  
I have slept upon your pew,  
I have dreamed of the divinity  
inside and out of you. 

You know, I find it completely amazing that you never seem to notice my distraction whenever you stand close to me. I think everyone else has... 

I can't help it - I sense you near me and I suddenly find myself imagining things like staring into your eyes as we make love. Sappy, I know, but I'm a romantic at heart and always will be...

_I want it more than truth,_  
I can taste it on my breath.  
I would give my life  
just for a little, a little death... 

I can picture it all so clearly, too - the feel of your skin, the look in your eyes, even the way you'd taste. Though I *should* be able to picture it like that by now - I've certainly dreamed it often enough lately...

_So I'll come by and see you again._  
I'll be just a very good friend.  
I will not look upon your face,  
I will not touch upon your grace,  
your ecclesiastic skin... 

I *do* have to admit, as much as I want to tell you everything, I'm enjoying my silence. There's just something kind of grand about playing the chivalrous knight watching his lady from afar, especially when chivalry and graciousness are so rare now...

And it's so fun to see the smile on your face whenever I play the part of your knight in shining armor.

_Angels never came down -_  
there's no one here they wanna hang around.  
But if they knew,  
if they knew you at all,  
Then one by one, the angels,  
angels would fall... 

_Angels..._

_Angels would fall..._

_Sweet angels..._

_I'll come by and see you again,_  
and I'll have to be a very good friend.  
If I whisper they will know -  
I'll just turn around and go.  
You will never know my sin... 

I'm not ready to say anything to you yet - I've got a lot of thinking to do about this still - but in the meantime, at least, I have our friendship. Even if I never _do_ tell you how I feel, I know I'll still have that much. And, oddly, that's enough for me - for now.

_Angels never came down -_  
there's no one here they wanna hang around.  
But if they knew,  
if they knew you at all,  
then one by one, the angels,  
angels would fall... 

I *will* tell you, though, and probably soon. I have no idea how you'll react, but I have a hunch it won't be badly...

_There's no one here they wanna hang around._  
But if they knew,  
if they knew you at all,  
then one by one, the angels,  
angels would fall... 

_Angels..._

_Angels..._

_Angels would fall..._


End file.
